


My HP Drabbles and Near-Drabbles

by mysid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Post-Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid
Summary: A collection of the drabbles I wrote for the Harry Potter fandom, heavy on my favorite pairing, Remus and Sirius.  Many were written for LJ's Sirius_Remus100 community, and a few very short fics are tossed in.  They are posted in the order I wrote them.





	1. Insomnia Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Even drabbled MWPP belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Please tell me which ones you like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one began life as a story fragment I deleted from _Choosing the Head Boy_. I believe it was meant to go into the story some time after the willow incident, when Remus has resumed being friends with Sirius, but hasn’t quite resumed being more than friends _yet_. It seemed sad that the puppy love would never see the light of day, so I edited it down to 100 words and made an official drabble of it.

**Insomnia Offer**

“Feeling better?” Peter asked Remus. 

“Yeah, thanks. Unfortunately, that nap means I probably won’t be able to sleep tonight.” 

They all knew Remus would have difficulty falling asleep that night, but it wouldn’t be from his napping all day. When the moon waxed gibbous, Remus became partially nocturnal. 

“What I really need is to get thoroughly tired out before I try to fall sleep.” 

Sirius was in the midst of putting the two rarest slices of roast beef on Remus’s plate before serving himself. He spilled the gravy with his elbow as he looked up in surprise. “Want any help?”

_\--originally posted July 2005_


	2. Severus's Most Prized Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was inspired by thistlerose's "My Puppy is the Centrefold." In it, Sirius reacts to his discovery that Remus once posed for nude photos in a wank mag. I strongly recommend both "Centrefold" and its prequel, "Sirius in Japan".

**Severus's Most Prized Possession**

Severus settled into his green leather sofa and took a sip from the brandy snifter he'd been cradling in his hands. Only the brandy could keep the pervasive cold of the dungeons at bay. He was warm after his bath--his very _necessary_ bath due to Longbottom's continued incompetence--and he wanted to stay warm a bit longer. 

Well, perhaps the brandy wasn't the _only_ way to keep the cold at bay. He pulled his wand from his dressing gown pocket, " _Accio Magazine_." His most prized possession flew into his waiting hands.

_\--written February 2006_


	3. Brewing Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sirius_Remus100, prompt: Potions
> 
> Don't we all love a jealous Sirius?

**Brewing Jealousy**

"Clockwise," Sirius reminded Remus as the latter reached for the pewter stirring spoon.

"I know," Remus whispered back.

"Stop when it turns blue."

"I know."

"Lacewings before beetle eyes."

Remus glared rather than answer again.

* * * * *

"What the hell was that all about?" Remus demanded as soon as they were clear of both the Potions classroom and their Slytherin classmates.

"Slughorn said if you messed up again, you'd need a tutor."

"I probably do need—"

"It might be Snape," Sirius growled.

"He is good at Potions, and prefects are supposed—"

"You and Snape studying together? Over my dead body."

 

_\--written September 2006_


	4. Semi-private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sirius_Remus100, prompt: privacy

**Semi-private**

First year, Remus abhorred the lack of privacy in the Gryffindor boys' shower room. The half walls between the stalls afforded _some_ privacy, but not enough. Remus always chose the stall farthest from the door so no one would pass the open side of his stall. He dreaded the day someone would see the scar of an animal bite and become curious. 

Fifth year, Remus adored the lack of privacy in the Gryffindor boys' shower room. The half walls permitted him a perfect view into Sirius's neighbouring stall. He could peek all he wanted without Sirius being any the wiser.

 

_written September 2006_


	5. Private Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sirius_Remus100, prompt: privacy
> 
> James is too curious for his own good.

**Private Correspondence**

James _knows_ he shouldn't read Sirius's letters from Remus. He doesn't understand _why_ he shouldn't read them; Remus is his friend too. But he _knows_ that Sirius doesn't want them read. Sirius reads portions aloud to James—but only portions. If James tries to read one over Sirius's shoulder, Sirius quickly folds it and tucks it in his pocket. Sirius keeps the old letters— _who keeps old letters?_ —in a box under his bed. 

_If he really didn't want me to read them, he would hide them better_ , James justifies as he opens the box and chooses one to unfold.

_\--written September 2006_


	6. Zephyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the week's prompt at Sirius_Remus100 was "Severus Snape," somehow, I wrote a drabble using the prompt without giving Snape a major role.

**Zephyr**

Remus suddenly broke away from his classmates and chased a parchment stolen by a playful gust of wind. He bent forward as the parchment neared the ground, only to have the parchment swirl forward again. 

"Aha!" Remus crowed triumphantly as he stepped on the runaway and bent down to retrieve it. Sirius appreciated the way the wind wrapped Remus's robe—thin and soft from too many washings—tightly around his legs and arse. When Remus turned back with a smile, Sirius quickly looked away, afraid of being caught staring.

"That git Snape is staring at Remus," Peter muttered. "Wonder why."

 

_\--written September 2006_


	7. Patience Rewarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This double-drabble (200 words) was inspired by the Regulus and Rabastan saga in drabble form posted at LJ's minorhp100 by nocturnali and andrea__88. If you'd like to read about Regulus/Rabastan in a broom closet, it's in the 190's.

**Patience Rewarded**

"Why are you sitting on the stairs, Moony?" Sirius asked when he finally found his missing boyfriend. 

Remus tipped his head up and gave Sirius a smile, specifically "Favorite Smile #3," the slight curling up of the corners of his lips which meant that Remus had a wonderful surprise.

"I'm just waiting," Remus replied. "Care to wait with me?"

What Sirius really wanted was to get to the Great Hall—he was famished after a long afternoon of lessons—and maybe to steal a few kisses along the way there. However, a few stolen kisses on the stairs would be almost as good. After ensuring that they were alone, Sirius settled onto the step behind Remus and dipped his head to place a few soft kisses on his neck.

A muffled clatter of something hitting the floor jerked Sirius upright again, but Remus remained calm.

"The broom closet, halfway down the hall," Remus said with a nod in its direction. "Just wait." Sirius wanted to ask what they were waiting for, but something in Remus's stillness kept him silent.

Two minutes later, the closet door finally opened, and Rabastan LeStrange emerged, blinking, into the light. Sirius's patience was rewarded when Regulus emerged just behind.

 

_\--written September 2006_


	8. Not Quite the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sirius_Remus100, prompt: touch
> 
> Peter is always quietly observing, even when people do not notice. But are his interpretations correct?

**Not Quite the Same**

Inthe days since Sirius had first transformed and learned that his alter state was canine, he'd been single-mindedly focused upon the similarities between dogs and wolves. Even now, he sprawled across Remus's bed enthusiastically describing his new impressions of scent and peppering Remus with questions about the same. 

Sirius focused on the similarities, but Peter couldn't help but contemplate the differences. The closer Sirius inched toward Remus, the farther back toward the headboard Remus retreated. Dogs may crave proximity and patting, but one shouldn't get close enough to touch a wolf—not if one wants to keep one's hand.

_\--written October 2006_


	9. All Saints' Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sirius_Remus100, prompt: celebrations
> 
> All Saints' Day 1981 was not a day of celebration for everyone.

**All Saints' Day**

Remus watched a dark haired wizard weaving in and out through the Diagon Alley crowd. He grabbed the arm of a pretty witch and swept her into a dip as he kissed her soundly. He then righted her onto unsteady legs and left her laughing in surprise and amusement as he pounced upon the next pretty witch he saw. He grinned at Remus as he passed. 

"Celebrate! It's over! You-Know-Who is gone!"

Remus forced a brief flicker of a smile in return and turned away lest anyone should see his tears. The price for this celebration had been too dear.

_\--written January 2007_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was inspired by the famous photo of a sailor kissing a nurse in Times Square on V-J_Day by Alfred_Eisenstaedt.


	10. After the Curtain Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sirius_Remus100, prompt: acting

**After the Curtain Call**

"Buggerall, but I'm exhausted," Sirius said as he lay back and closed his eyes. 

"But it's only half eleven." Remus immediately cursed the needy whine of his own voice. If Sirius was tired, then Sirius was tired. It wasn't Sirius's fault that Remus had spent most of James and Lily's engagement party anticipating being alone.

"All that smiling and 'Isn't this wonderful!' when it's the most dangerous thing they could possibly do. Flirting with silly birds—just enough that everyone's happy, but not enough that anyone expects more. I wish we could be ourselves," Sirius said as he snuggled closer.

_\--written January 2007_


	11. Mount Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I googled "Remus" for images, and what should pop up but a man wearing a baseball cap reading "Mount Remus." Well, it doesn't take much imagination to guess where my mind went with that one. I learned that it and Mount Romulus are a pair of mountains in the Canadian Rockies. Now my naughty mind keeps imagining teenage Sirius getting his hands on a "Mount Remus" t-shirt and wearing it as often as possible--much to Remus's embarassment.

**Mount Remus**

"Did you have to wear that?" Remus complained when Sirius settled next to him on the bench and reached for the bowl of porridge. 

"Yes, I think I did," Sirius said with a smirk.

"McGonagall is giving me dirty looks because of it, you know."

"She's just jealous." 

"And the Slytherins are laughing at me," Remus added as laughter from the other side of the Great Hall confirmed the truth of his statement.

"As long as they don't take it as an invitation," James said with a glance over his shoulder toward the other houses.

"Wonder what they'd say if they knew 'Mount Sirius' was really much more accurate?" Remus mused aloud, and Peter choked on his pumpkin juice.

 

_\--written January 2007_


	12. Scarred Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sirius_Remus100, prompt: scar
> 
> I'm fond of this one, but then I love Remus-angst.

**Scarred Heart**

He told Dermot it was over when he realized that he'd just been substituting one dark-haired lover for another. Maggie lasted until the first time she angrily accused him of keeping secrets from her. He broke up with Nora when she said, "Trust me," and he realized that he couldn't. Cecelia broke up with him when he couldn't bring himself to say, "I love you." Jack and Paul and Archie never expected anything more than an occasional fuck, but Remus hated the way guilt followed the pleasure of release. 

Fenrir's scar didn't hamper his love life, but Sirius's destroyed it.

_\--written February 2007_


	13. Playing Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sirius_Remus100 celebrated Valentine's Day with the prompt "Valentine's," I decided to let James play Cupid for the puppies.

**Playing Cupid**

"Why are you and Remus fighting?" James asked without bothering to sit down. 

"We're not—"

"Save it. I'm running late for my date with Lily, and if you two don't kiss and make up before—"

"He thinks I forgot Valentine's Day."

"But you bought him a gift in Hogsmeade."

"I'm waiting for tomorrow. It's Lupercalia, and—"

James sighed and shook his head. "You daft bugger. Do you think Remus would prefer celebrating a holiday that reminds him that he's different, or Valentine's like a _normal_ person?"

"Oh damn," Sirius muttered as he jumped off his bed.

 _"That'll keep him busy,"_ James thought, and he headed down the stairs to a waiting Lily.

_\--written February 2007_


	14. Shard of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sirius_Remus100, prompt: glass
> 
> I've always been intrigued by the reasons Remus's friends didn't trust him when it mattered most. I think this is my favorite of my drabbles.

**Shard of Glass**

A shard of glass is stuck in the tread of Remus's boot. A pebble, a crushed leaf, and a small shard of glass that winks at Sirius when a shadow momentarily dims the shaft of sunlight in which the boots lie near the door. 

"—but their shield charms were too good," James explains.

Remus is brilliant at shield charms.

"What did you do?" Remus asks.

"Padfoot smashed the big shop window behind them. The glass raining down distracted them, and we stunned two."

And two got away.

"Clever puppy," Remus says fondly.

A shard of glass is stuck in the tread of Remus's boot.

_\--written February 2007_


	15. Missing Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sirius_Remus100, prompt: Missing You
> 
> I'm a contrary creature. Give me a prompt that calls out for angst, and I just might go for comedy.

**Missing Remus**

"Just 'Moony'!" read the new line under several suggested endearments and Remus's emphatic rejections. 

_"But we all call you that. I'm your boyfriend,"_—Sirius couldn't help but smile as he wrote the word; he still couldn't believe his luck— _"so I get to call you by some embarrassingly soppy name that no one else does. You know you love it, Pudding."_

He refolded the note, and with a nonchalant flick, sent it directly onto–Damn!—Peter's desk. Remus was going to kill him.

_\--written February 2007_


	16. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the week's prompt at Sirius_Remus100 was "exams", it resulted in first-kiss fluff.

**Practice Makes Perfect**

"You should practice kissing," Sirius said decisively. 

"What?"

"You don't want to bollocks it up on your first date, do you?" Sirius explained. "You always practice _spells_ before taking an examination."

Remus couldn't argue with that logic, so when Sirius patted the bed, Remus acquiesced and sat beside him. Sirius cupped Remus's cheek before leaning in to bestow a gentle kiss with the slightest hint of wet warmth. Remus sought more of that warmth, but Sirius didn't seem to mind.

"You'll be late for your girlfriend," Sirius said at last.

" _Boy_ friend," Remus corrected; Sirius smiled in surprise, "but I'll cancel." 

_\--written April 2007_


	17. Caffeine of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sirius_Remus100, prompt: caffeine

**Caffeine of Choice**

James and Peter were traditionalists. They liked their caffeine in the form of tea, thank you very much. Although James would occasionally add lemon and honey, Peter firmly preferred milk and sugar. 

Sirius's new favourite was coffee. He said that tea was for society matrons, offered primarily so they could show off their family china and monogrammed silver. _Coffee_ was for the young and rebellious, like the disillusioned American expatriates in a Muggle novel he'd read. (Remus suspected that Sirius simply enjoyed ordering it "strong, hot, and Black.")

Remus allowed his friends to argue while he savoured his hot chocolate.

 

_\--written June 2007_


	18. Hermione is killed by Remus Lupin in a submarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I once clicked on a "Harry Potter Spoiler of Doom" generator, and received, "Hermione is killed by Remus Lupin in a submarine." This is what popped into my head.

**Hermione is killed by Remus Lupin in a submarine**

...and then Hermione jolted awake. Although she was relieved that it was just a dream, undoubtedly brought on by N.E.W.T. induced pressure (dropping out of Hogwarts is _not_ an excuse to skip one's N.E.W.T.s), Hermione felt compelled to discover just what her dream _meant_. Forgoing her old copy of _Dream Divination_ , Hermione went straight to a Muggle book, _Dream Interpretation_. 

"Huh," she mused as she finished scanning the entry for 'submarine', "that's what I thought it would say. Must have been written by a Freudian." 

And turning out the light, she found herself contemplating Professor Lupin's warm eyes.

_\--written July 2007_


	19. Significant Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LJ once posted a "Writer's Block" prompt. It asked, "Have you ever tried to change yourself for someone you were in a relationship with (or wanted to be in a relationship with)? Did it work?"
> 
> So, I answered. (My friends' list was quite relieved when they reached the end and realized that I answered in character.)

**Significant Change**

Did I ever. You see, I was--still am--absolutely nutters over this bloke I work with. The problem was, he was in love with my cousin, and my cousin was just as in love with him. So, hands off. And I was OK with that--sort of. 

After my cousin died, _that's_ when I did something stupid. We were both mourning our loss, and it was only natural that we spent time together--co-workers, remember--and I found myself hoping that when he was ready, he'd look my way. And I kind of helped things along. I already looked quite a bit like my cousin, and--shall we say--I kind of _exaggerated_ the similarities. I'm very good at that.

One night, he'd had a bit too much to drink, and I pretended that I had too, and well--one thing led to another. The next day, he couldn't get away from me fast enough. For a couple of weeks afterward, he avoided me like the plague. I'd just started to accept that any hope of anything between us was completely dead.

But you know that old truism, "It only takes one time"? Yeah, I discovered that I was pregnant.

Well, me he could take or leave, but not his baby. He told me that he "wanted to do the right thing", and we got married. I went along with it because I hoped that he'd eventually come around and start to feel for me what I feel for him, but I've begun to realize that it isn't going to happen. He actually left me for awhile, and when he came back, he made it clear that it was only because of the baby. He spends as little time with me as he can.

So here I am, married to a man who doesn't love me, who is probably not ever going to love me, and pregnant with his child. And oh yes, we're in the middle of a war.

So, no, changing into someone else for someone else does not work.

\--N. Tonks, Auror

_\--written March 2009_


End file.
